


Facetime

by whatchaudoin (haleyc510)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, long distance, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/whatchaudoin
Summary: Laura's gone away for a study abroad program and she facetimes Carmilla one night because she misses her.





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is v short i hope you enjoy it

_ *Incoming Facetime from Laura Hollis* _

Carmilla grinned and tapped the accept button. Laura’s bright face filled her phone screen and she melted.

“Hey.” Carmilla breathed out.

“Hey, yourself.” Laura squinted and then asked. “Why is it so dark? Are you in bed? Oh my God, did I wake you up? I’m sorry Carm, go back to sleep.”

A soft chuckle pulled itself from Carmilla’s chest. “It’s fine, baby. What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. I just missed you.” Laura bit at her bottom lip and her eyes were soft. She was laying down on her couch in her pajamas, avoiding homework as usual. She had put on a Silas U sweatshirt that she’d stolen from Carmilla two months ago before she left even though it didn’t smell like her girlfriend anymore.

“I miss you, too. So much.” Carmilla clicked on the lamp by her bed and rolled over across her bed. “My bed feels too big, it’s missing someone.” Her face morphed into a deep pout and Laura felt a wave of sadness.

“I know the feeling. But it’s only seven more weeks! We’re halfway through it.” Laura gave her a resounding smile and Carmilla felt the part of her that was missing Laura shrink just a little.

“That’s too long. I need you here now.” She saw Laura pick up the neckline of her sweatshirt and bury her nose into it. Carmilla knew she was wearing it because it made her feel closer to her, and her chest swelled. She wished she could be there with Laura now, holding her and feeling her nose nuzzled into the side of her neck while they fell asleep. 

“Maybe I can give you something to ease your suffering.” Laura hurried off the couch and Carmilla could see that she was walking through her apartment, but she didn’t know where towards.

She heard a door opening and saw a light turn on, but then the video paused.

Carmilla frowned. “Why is it paused? Where did you go?”

“I’m still here, just doing something really quickly. Hold on.” Carmilla heard shuffling and a huff from Laura and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what the girl was doing. Laura was quiet for a few moments and then she said. “Check your snapchat.”

Carmilla clicked on the notification and opened the picture from Laura.

Her jaw dropped. 

She took in a deep breath.

It was a mirror selfie. Laura was sitting on the counter in her bathroom. She’d ditched the sweatshirt she’d been previously wearing and was only in her underwear. The arm that held her phone was crossed over part of her chest, but there was still cleavage and the side of her breast visible. Her other hand had a thumb in the waistband of her panties, the way her thigh was sat on the counter showed the curve of her ass just barely covered by her only piece of clothing. Her hair was down and messy, and her lips held the small curve of a smile.

Laura heard Carmilla’s deep breathing still coming through over the phone call. She was being a little too quiet though, and Laura got nervous.

“Did you like that?” 

She clicked back to the facetime call but saw that she was the one paused now. Carmilla was still looking at the picture she’d sent. Laura got a notification that Carmilla had replayed her snap and then another notification that she’d screenshotted it.

“Sorry if that was weird, I should have warned you before sending something like that.”

“Laura, it’s okay.” Carmilla couldn’t help the grin that pulled across her face. “It was more than okay.”

They both let out a deep breath and Carmilla’s face popped up on Laura’s phone again. 

“You’re sure it was okay?” 

Carmilla shook her head and noticed the slight flush on Laura’s cheeks. “Why would I get upset at my girlfriend sending me a nude?”

Laura shrugged her shoulders and Carmilla realized that she hadn’t put the sweatshirt back on, she was only holding it in her hands. “We just haven’t ever done anything like that before, so I didn’t know how you felt about it.”

“I loved it. Would not be opposed to more of it in the future, in fact, I actively encourage it.”

“Okay.” Laura smiled sheepishly and Carmilla returned it. “Now go back to sleep, I know it’s late back home. I love you.”

“It might be hard to fall asleep after that.” Carmilla rolled back over to her spot on the bed and clicked the lamp off. “But goodnight, Laura. I love you, too.”


End file.
